Drabbles
by thearchetypes
Summary: Each drabble inspired by one word. Eric/Jack. E/J Slash.
1. Cats

**If you review, leave a word so I can make a drabble out of that. :-) Inspired by lolitarun's 100 Drabbles fanfic. **

**I know it's complete crap rn, but it gets better, I promise. This word was really hard to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cats<strong>

Jack hated cats.

Ever since he was little, he had always hated cats. It was because of an incident with his neighbor's, who had attacked him when he was eight and left him with a ragged scar on the side of his torso.

So when Eric arrived to their apartment with a cat, Jack had to put his foot down.

"No. NO. There is absolutely no way in hell we're keeping a cat here. No," Jack declared firmly as Eric sat on the couch, stroking the kitten's fur gently.

"Pleaaaaase? Jack, look at him. He's so cute. He was all abandoned by his owner. Would you turn down an animal in need?" Eric tried to guilt-trip Jack, but he responded with only a scoff. I even named him. Plays With Mouses. Pleaaase?" Eric begged, looking at Jack with glazed, innocent eyes, hoping to elicit some compassion from his roommate. He held up the adorable animal in his hand before Jack finally broke down.

"Fine. But he's staying in your room and if he makes a mess, he is gone," Jack groaned, making his way to the kitchen. "And you owe me. Big time."

"Thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, man." Eric smiled as the cat jumped out of his arms and pounced on Jack's leg, mewing softly.


	2. Sofa

"That's the last one off the list," Jack said decidedly, tapping the pen to his chin. Eric awoke from his slumber by the sound of Jack's voice, pulling the sheets off his head. Jack smiled at the disheveled Eric, placing the list down. "I can't believe we've done it in all six places in the house. Your room, my room, Rachel's room," he paused as Eric and him shared a snicker, "The shower, the balcony, and the area near the stairs…" Eric considered the fact for moment before abruptly tugging on Jack's muscular arm excitedly.

"The sofa." Jack stared at him with a confused expression on his face. Eric gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered how people thought he was the dumb one. "We haven't touched the sofa yet." He raised his eyebrow, giving him a suggestive look. Jack pondered it, cocking his head.

"I suppose we haven't. One more thing to add to the list." Eric chuckled, ruffling his lover's hair affectionately for a second before grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around his built torso, making his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a sec."

Considering the fact that all the other places they did the deed went well, Jack couldn't wait for the idea of the couch. He just hoped Rachel wouldn't mind, unlike the time they did it in her bed.

_Nah_, he thought, shaking his head as he added another location to their list.


	3. Fire

**Fire**

As the fire cackled, Jack and Eric sat merrily on the floor, roasting marshmellows and placing them between their graham crackers and chocolate pieces. They were the only two in the house, since all the Matthews (and Topanga, Angela, and Shawn) went to the mall to go Christmas shopping. They were left only with the cozy fireplace and the calming quiet. That was, until Eric started smacking his lips.

"That noise is really annoying, Eric," Jack commented with a joking smile to let him know he was only being playful.

As Eric pressed his lips together a few more times, making the annoying popping sound that irritated Jack to no end, he applied more chapstick. "This balm moisturizes, Jack, okay? And I need it if I'm gonna be kissing some ladies under the mistletoe," he winked, flashing the handsome smile he so often put on for the pretty girls.

"Well, I'm pretty sure applying it every five seconds and smacking your lips twenty four seven isn't the right way to do it," Jack reasoned, sliding off the marshmellow onto the plate.

"The only way you're going to get me to stop smacking is if you lick it off," Eric teased, childishly sticking his tongue out at him. Jack thought about it for a moment before unexpectedly tackling Eric and landing on top, pressing his lips to him firmly. After they pulled away, Jack licked his lips, tasting the cooling chapstick that was transferred onto his mouth.

"Actually, I don't mind anymore."


	4. Cold

**Cold**

"Jaaackkkk. Jackyyyy," a whiny voice called out from the bedroom of the small apartment the two boys shared.

"What?" Jack asked, appearing in the frame of the bedroom door as he tended to Eric's call. Eric was bed-ridden with a cold, and Jack had somehow become his slave, getting his roommate ice cream, fluffing his pillows, and putting on movies for him. Eric was a needy brat when he was sick.

"Can you please hand me the remote?" Eric's eyes became doe-like, batting his eyelashes innocently. He snuggled into his blanket, waiting for Jack to give him the remote.

However, Jack merely stood there with his arms folded, an impatient expression crossing his face. He sighed deeply before speaking. "Eric. You shouldn't call me in here while I'm studying for a big exam I have BECAUSE YOU NEED THE REMOTE." Jack cocked his head, shooting daggers at his best friend.

Eric pouted, burying himself deeper in his sheets. "You don't have to be mean about it." He whined and turned over, his back facing Jack. He felt the other boy crawl into the bed with him, tapping his shoulder, and handing him the remote. Eric turned over and took it with a smug smile.

"Oh, c'mon, Eric. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Eric's lips widened to a grin as Jack rolled his eyes. "Now, watch the movie with me," he directed as Jack made himself comfortable and the two men resumed watching the film.

The next day, Rachel (begrudgingly) became the new slave, as Jack had laid in bed, coughing and sneezing, with the cold he acquired from his roommate.


End file.
